Riding Buckbeak and the Admit of love
by Adelia Snape
Summary: They both go through everything together and they admit they love each other!


Gryiffin Ride and The truth of love 

Well it was just clear blue skies for today. "That was not a normal class today was it." I repieled.

"Ugh I swear that teacher isn't normal. I wouldn't have been so tired if she wasn't normal." Said Ron.

Herminie said, "Ha ha eyes to see the future."

"Which neither of us is good at telling the future .Harry and I have the grim, whats that who knows." I said with a giggle.

Then we all repeated, "Eyes to see the future." We were all laughing our heads off. We arrived at Hagrid's for class. We followed him into the forest.

"Open your text book to page 123 , I have a special treat for you all." He said all the sudden to start the class.

Draco said as a snob," How do you suppose we do that."

"Just stroke the sides and unlatch the buckle its not that hard." I answered back. As Neville did the opposite and got attack.

"Neville are you ok." I said helping him up.

"Idiot." Repieled Draco.

" I'm ok." Neville said. I showed him how to open his text book and he thanked me.

Draco glared as I got done talking to Neville and I walked over to Harry. Then He said something like," wait till my father hears about this oath teaching this class."

Harry walked over to Draco and said," shut up Draco, no one needs your opinion." Harry handed me his bag.

"What are you going to do Potter?" taunted Malford.

They looked like they were gonna start a fight till Malford pointed to the sky and yelled, "Detonator Detonator." We all looked up, and then looked back at Malford. I grab Harry gently by the arm and brought him to the front of the group. He slowly smiled at me. I whispered to Harry, "Harry it's ok don't let them get to you ok."

"Dd da da Da." said Hagrid as he returned. It was a marvelous bird like a horse; it was the most amazing thing I have seen.

"Anyone wanna pet him?"He asked. Everyone stepped away except Harry and I .

"Well done Adelia and Harry. " he said cheerfully again.

We looked at each other like was he talking to us and He had instructed us to walk up to the bird but keep our distant from the bird and bow. If it bowed to us we are welcome to come towards it and pet .If not then who knows we really didn't want it to know. But it bowed back. Herminie was nervous, she grabs Ron's hand. Then let go. I slowly walked towards it and Harry did as well, He grabbed my hand. Hagrid picked Harry up and put him on the bird. Harry repieled," Hagrid what on earth are doing."

Then he put me on I put my arms around Harry's waist and I smiled at him. He was blushing bright red. Hagrid couldn't help but notice that Harry and I were both blushing. He smacked the bird and we rode off into the air. We were high up. We looked at each other and started to blush more.

"Listen Harry, I been wanting to tell you that I kind of like you a lot since we were little. " I repieled.

Harry looked at me over his shoulder and said, "Really that's incredible I feel the same way about you." We went over the water and we both put our arms into the air laughing. The bird turned back when we passed over the school I saw Snape looking at us, I waved at him. And we headed back to the forest we landed. Everyone was clapping except Draco. Harry jumped off and then helped me get down. He put his hand on mine and I held it. Hagrid looked at us and He suddenly said," My, my have we here. "

Herminie looked at me and said, "Did you tell him." Of course in a whisper. And I nodded and smiled. Draco brushed past the crowd and walked up to us saying," Bloody bird isn't scary at all." The bird hit Draco with his hoof. He fell to the floor holding his arm. He looked pathetic and He was being a big baby. I told Hagrid that he had to been taken to the hospital. Hagrid picked Draco up and dismissed class. Later we were in study class. Shamus had a newspaper and Sirus black had been sited in Duftown. We finally sat there looking at one another. One by one. I caught eye of Snape looking at me from the front of the room. I just sat there and waved a little.


End file.
